LOKI Mech
The Hahne-Kedar-manufactured LOKI Mech is a bipedal humanoid security robot designed for security detail and guard duty in locations where manpower is an issue, or where the use of organics for "around the clock" shifts is unfeasible. Initially used exclusively by the Alliance for colony guard duty, the LOKI Mech came into new use following the Battle of the Citadel in 2183. Numerous civilian and military sector units saw staggering losses from Sovereign's attack and incidents involving the rogue Spectre Saren Arterius. The Mechs have long seen use in groups on the shiftier side of the law when raw manpower is needed. Eclipse Mercenaries make extensive use of them, typically as expendable assault units. They are also used by Blue Suns mercs, who typically deploy them for added security detail when needed, as well as Cerberus.__FORCETOC__ Overview While inexpensive and relatively basic as far as security units go, LOKI Mechs have a number of interesting features. They possess a basic personality suite and are easily programmed for various security tasks, and can be equipped with any of numerous weapon systems — both lethal and non-lethal — as circumstances dictate. A LOKI Mech that switches to its security protocols is easily identified; the dual "eye" on the unit turns from white to red. One purchaser may have LOKI Mechs simply hedge pedestrians out of a restricted area or sound alarms if necessary; others may use non-lethal weapons such as suppression fields or stun weapons. In high-security areas, LOKI Mechs are given firearms — usually a Heavy Pistol or Submachine Gun — and given orders to shoot on sight any who enter an area without security clearance. Eclipse Mercenary units are notorious for tweaking the protocol of LOKI Mechs and using them as expendable soldiers. The low cost and versatility of these Mechs is what appeals to consumers in both the military and private sector. They can be given a variety of different weapons — an appealing trait to a commander on a budget. They also feature a small electroshock weapon, similar to the one used by the FENRIS Mech, which is employed at close-range to discourage melee attackers. This weapon can be set to either deliver a stunning or lethal dosage of electrical current, depending on what the owner desires. Additionally, LOKI Mechs are easily networked to simultaneously deliver orders to many units, either other LOKI Mechs, FENRIS Mechs or YMIR Mechs. Their programming is quite simple, with an IFF marker allowing even relatively inexperienced operators to set up a LOKI Mech unit. This is advantageous on frontier worlds, where these units are often deployed. Unfortunately, this simplicity is a limitation as well; LOKI Mechs are incapable of any complex tactics, never seek cover during a firefight, and their civilian-grade firewalls are insufficient to deal with modern hacking, allowing their programs to be easily overridden and turned upon their owners. Moreover, their accuracy and efficacy in regards to ammo usage is questionable at best; in no way is a LOKI Mech the equivalent of a trained soldier in a firefight. Because of this, LOKI Mechs assigned to a high-security location or used offensively are typically deployed in overpowering numbers, or as a counterpart to another force. LOKI Mechs can also be programmed to speak pre-recorded phrases when needed, though this can have adverse effects. A LOKI Mech in combat will casually advise intruders to leave the area, even while firing at them. Many who have fought with or beside these mechs find this tendency either deeply unnerving or hilariously distracting. Tactics *Due to their simplistic programming, LOKI Mechs have very limited tactical movement. They do not seek to avoid enemy fire, they do not take cover, and they do not move any direction but forward during combat. Such tendencies make them easy prey at a distance, especially for a unit armed with a long-ranged weapon such as a Sniper Rifle or an accurate Assault Rifle. This relentless tactic and seeming expendability is precisely what makes them dangerous. *LOKI Mechs are not durable combatants as individuals, but their ability to be bulk-deployed and the fact that they are at least average shots means that they can make for a daunting threat when deployed in groups. Their armament can be problematic, as LOKI Mechs working in tandem can lay down a withering volley of fire, though not as vicious as the Pulse Rifle barrages of the geth. The larger threat is the potential of other foes taking advantage of the LOKIs' relentless advance (which will often keep you behind cover). Eclipse is most notorious for this tactic, using the Mechs to keep a unit behind cover while Biotic specialists and Engineers get into position. Keep your eyes out for enemies trying to flank, when facing down LOKI Mechs. *Approaching a LOKI Mech in close-combat may seem advantageous, as none of their weapons are terribly threatening up-close. Unfortunately, doing so is very dangerous for anyone without significant defenses, especially on the harder difficulty settings. LOKI Mechs have a short-range electrical shock, which can cause a lot of damage if you're unfortunate enough to be caught within range when it goes off. This attack isn't the only reason to stay away from one, however; an additional reason to keep your distance is that LOKI Mechs will frequently explode when destroyed by a head shot or explosion. LOKI units can also explode if they trigger their self-destruct protocol when overwhelmed. *Note that as constructs, LOKI units can be dismembered. A LOKI unit with damaged legs will crawl along the floor, while one without an arm will be unable to fire its weapon (though it can still self-destruct, and has its shock attack). Crippled LOKI units are more likely to self-destruct at close-range than those in pristine condition. Landing a headshot with a particularly powerful weapon (such as a heavy pistol or sniper rifle) causes the mech to spasm violently, making them easy prey for a follow-up shot (and negating their fire capabilities). *Overload, Energy Drain, and Disruptor Ammo are ideal choices for dealing with LOKI Mechs. If your class does not have access to Disruptor Ammo, you may want to consider equipping a follower with Squad Disruptor Ammo. While AI Hacking can occasionally be useful, it is more usually more efficient to hack stronger synthetics or use a different skill, although LOKI make for superb diversions. Biotics are viable for dealing with Mechs lacking protection; on Veteran difficulty and below, these powers can easily disable large groups of Mechs. Most biotic powers are wasted on targets with armor, which you will find increasingly on higher difficulties. *If other crowd control abilities are unavailable or on cooldown and you are a good shot as a sniper, the self destruct ability of LOKI mechs can be turned against them. To do this, headshot a LOKI near the middle of a group. When it explodes it will damage nearby LOKI mechs. If you have access to a shotgun, this can be proceeded by 1 or 2 shots to soften up the entire group, ensuring that the explosion can destroy all the surrounding LOKI. This tactic runs several risks, but if no other method is available, it is still an option. *LOKI units speak in a distinct, calm, digital, female voice that is easily recognisable and can be used to tell if they are present, if they were hiding curled-up unnoticed in their storage/sleep pose until this point. See Also *FENRIS Mech *YMIR Mech *Codex Entry Trivia *LOKI Mechs are likely named after the Norse god of mischief. *During the mission on Lazarus Station, the LOKI mechs that were reprogrammed by Wilson are labeled as "Hacked Mech" Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Tech Category:Virtual Intelligence